


Lamia's Lament

by DarkCorridor



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorridor/pseuds/DarkCorridor
Summary: A small excerpt of a writing that I had to excise from a larger work.
Kudos: 6





	Lamia's Lament

A kingdom. A queen.  
A mother. Two daughters.  
A soldier. Betrayer.  
Blue eyes turn yellow.

A queen with no kingdom.  
A mother with no daughters.  
A demon approaches.  
A bargain is struck.  
Two girls for a world.

The queen splits in two.  
A heart without soul.  
A soul without heart.

The heart consumes itself.  
A wish of death.  
Skin rent from bone.  
An inferno of blue flame.  
The first of many.

The soul wakes.  
A lingering shadow.  
Broken body and broken mind.  
To lead the flock.  
The city of corpses lies in wait.

The soul heralds the heart.  
The heart covers the land in blood.  
The soul returns.  
And devours the dead


End file.
